robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haute Cuisine
There are real truffles on your island! Perhaps, you should master the haute cuisine and surprise everyone with your skills? ---- Working space Part 1: Before you start cooking, prepare your working place so that nothing could disturb you! *Remove 12 Plants on your Island. *Find 5 Copper Dishes from the Treasure Collection. (Can be found while exploring the Mysterious Temple) *Find a Knife from the Crocodile Collection 3 times. Great! Now you can start cooking. : Reward: 750 , 150 Prepare Truffles Part 2: As a rule, only a small amount of truffles is required. But why don't you make a slender store in case? *Find 7 Truffles. (Can be found while feeding a (Golden) Wild Boar and as a Reward from The House under the Oak-tree) *Feed Pigs 64 times on your friends' islands. *Have 12 (Sunflower)Seeds. (Can either be bought with Totems or asked from friends) Magnificent! How did you manage to get so many truffles? : Reward: 550 , 3 Sorrel leafs Truffle Oil Part 3: Haven't you heard about chef's trick? In order not to waste too many precious truffles, they dress dishes with truffle oil!' *Make Truffle Oil 3 times. (Can be made in the Improved Festive table. Needed: Seed Oil (Improved Hut. needed: 5 Sunflower Seeds and 1 Bottle) and 3 Truffles) *Find 65 Flower Petals in the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting a Flower bed) *Find 4 Stamens from the Swamp (Plants) Collection. (Can be found while removing vegetation on Fort Island) Great! Truffle oil can be a wonderful supplement to any dish. : Reward: 5 , 2 Jack Cocktails Sourish accent Part 4: The main task of haute cuisine is to surprise! What can you surprise your guests with? Maybe with an unusaual mixture of sorrel and truffle? *Find 10 Sorrel Leaves. (Can be found while harvesting Sorrel - Harvest time 2 hours) *Find 9 Hot Peppers in your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Chili - Harvest time 3 hours) *Get the maximum Jack's Bonus 7 (times). (Tip: use a Jack Cocktail (Steve's Bar) to collect the bonus quicker) Great! What kind of salad will it be? : Reward: 150 , 3 Sunflower Seeds Mix and Spice! Part 5: All the ingredients for the salad are ready, you only need to mix them up! Don't forget to try the salad! Perhaps it needs salt? *Make the Salad (Salad 'Exhilarative Truffle'). (Can be made on the (Improved) Festive table. Needed: Truffle Oil and 5 Sorrel Leaves) *Eat the Salad up. (Can be found in your Inventory/Special) *Get the crops from the beds 56 times on your Island. ''(Just harvest 56 patches. Tip: Melons only take 3 min.) Unbelievable! You've got to set up your own small tropic restaurant! : Reward: 250 , 3 Piggy' spray Get Energized! Part 6: Sorrel sourish taste cheers up! And how it energizes! Now you're ready to do so much more! *Use the Salad 3 times. *Find 12 fried Aubergines on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting a Eggplant patch. Harvesting time: 6 hours) *Find 7 portions of Boiled Rice on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Rice. Harvesting time: 36 hours) Great! The Ticky Chief is sure to love this salad! : Reward: 8 , 3 Piastres A slender store Part 7: It seems, the salad has become your best dish! You've got to make a store of ingredients! *Exchange the Sorrel Collection for a reward. *Find 12 Truffels. (Can be found while feeding a (Golden) Wild Boar and as a reward from The House under the Oak-tree) *Find 12 Pieces of Ice on the Ice Island. (Can be found on Ice Island while opening cages) Great! Now you'll always be able to surprise your unexpected guests with something delicious! : Reward: 1750 , 5 Amulets ----